wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Brute
Brute is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 A Brute classification typically indicates enhanced strength or durability, often both.Has enhanced strength or durability, most dangerous in a melee, typically very difficult to put down. While the execution may remain fairly stable, the source of this power can vary. General response depends on degree of brute classification, but should involve focusing fire, limiting movements, and maintaining a safe distance. Threat level 2+: Communicate brute nature. Assume divided fire will not have any serious effect, and devote focused fire to the target. Treat as low priority unless movements cannot be restricted, in which case the brute can be escalated to moderate priority. Threat level 5+: Assume standard munitions are not going to hamper the brute. Lethal munitions are authorized, truck emplacements are authorized. Property damage should be expected and accounted for. Where possible, move fight to an open area. Threat level 9+: Inter-city missile emplacements and other large scale munitions are authorized. Assume standard parahuman abilities are not going to hamper the target. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Brute There are no known Brutes without at least some form of self-protection or enhanced durability.Brute#Known Brutes Methodology Brute powers might manifest themselves in variety of ways. Most Brutes are either some combination of big, strong, and tough or possess some other method of self-protection.Brutes are some combination of big, strong, and tough, with very high innate durability or self-protection methods through one mechanism or another. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow Subtypes Brutes can be divided in twelve categories, where individual Brutes can fall into multiple groupsWhen figuring out the framework of the trigger and how it applies to the power, take note of the two categories below that stand out the most, and combine them. The detail sheet has suggested powers for cross-interactions. Muscle brutes offer raw mass and offensive tools. They manifest from physical, focused damage to a part and struggle. Armor brutes offer external protection and reactive tools. They trigger from physical, surface level damage and physical helplessness. Shield brutes offer partial protection, and utility. They come about from physical, massive damage and awe. Intensity brutes offer raw elemental power and defensive tools. They trigger from energy-based, focused damage to a part and pain. Field Brutes offer temporary layers of invulnerability or extreme durability. They arise from energy-based, surface-level damage and stress/time constraint Dynamic brutes offer skill-based defensive measures and redirection. They trigger from energy-based, massive damage and despair. Sunder brutes offer aggressive defensive measures that weaken foes. They arise from other, focused damage to a part, and from diminished strength. Repression brutes offer abstract or indirect measures that moderate harm. They arise from other, surface-level damage, and from emotional helplessness. Negate brutes offer all-or-nothing measures, often with matching offense. They arise from other, massive damage, and from horror. Regen brutes offer benefits over time, and healing abilities. They arise from damage over time, and from self-harm. Transfiguration brutes offer transformation and revival abilities. They arise from situations where death is sought or held at bay. Immortal brutes offer one-time, massive benefits, but do not heal easily. They come about from cases where the harm laid in wait or was delayed. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow In some rare cases, parahumans with enhanced senses fall under the Brute rather than the Thinker classification.Question by braincraft: What classification is used for enhanced or expanded senses? There are a lot of characters in Worm that have something along those lines, and outside of Worm there's stuff like Superman's telescopic vision, x-ray vision, and enhanced hearing, or Wolverine's ability to track by scent. Answer by Wildbow: Thinker. In some rare cases they'd fall under a Brute classification. - RPG.net comment by Wildbow. Trigger events For Brutes, trigger events involve some form of physical harm, where the source and severity of the damage, combined with contextual factors, inform the resulting ability.Brute triggers generally involve being physically harmed. The nature of that physical harm, the degree or type of damage, and the contextual factors all inform the resulting ability. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow (See also the table above). In particular, the nature of the harm effects the powers in the following ways: *Harm from a physical, solid source (crushing, smashing, dismemberment, broken bones, etc.) results in powers emphasizing raw strength, biological alterations, armor, shields, and size.Physical based harm involves crushing, smashing, collisions, cuts, gouging, disembowelment, impalement, stabbings, abrasion, scraping, tearing of flesh, dismemberment, broken bones and more in that vein. Powers derived from physical damage will tend to be more physical as a result, emphasizing raw strength, biological alterations, armor, shields, and size. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. *Damage from 'energy-based' sources (extremes in temperature, radiation, electrocution, vacuums, etc.) results in more energy-based powers: Examples including personal telekinesis, forcefields and energy manipulation.Energy damage includes extremes in temperature, energy based damage like burns from fire, radiation and steam, electrocution, low temperature burns from cold or vacuum. Powers derived from energy-based harm will often be more energy based, with personal telekinesis, forcefields, energy manipulation, and some more concrete manifestations of time, space, or reality warping. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. *Forms of harm outside of these two categories (chemicals, poison, disease, etc.) lead to powers relating to growth, phasing, constructs, and more esoteric manifestations of time, space, or reality warping.‘Other’ damage includes chemicals (ie. acids), poison, drugs, disease, and ambient damage from genetic issues, and serves as a ‘misc’ category for sources of harm that fall outside this spectrum. Powers relating to growth, phasing, constructs, and more esoteric manifestations of time, space, or reality warping all fall into this category. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. Brute powers are also influenced by the degree and nature of the damage, expressed in the following ways: *Surface damage tends to create surface level protection, often along the lines of personal forcefields or exterior armor.Surface damage tends to create surface level protection. Damage limited primarily to the skin or to sensitive areas of the body will tend to produce powers along the lines of personal forcefields or exterior armor. This provides a degree of protection that may be penetrated, accessing the flesh within, which often isn’t protected more than a typical unpowered person (or only marginally so). - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. *Deeper tissue damage will involve more thorough changes and restructuring. Brutes along these lines may more closely resemble Breakers, drawing from endless fountains of muscle mass or energy to repel or stand firm against attacks.Deeper tissue damage will involve more thorough changes and restructuring. Brutes along these lines may more closely resemble Breakers, drawing from endless fountains of muscle mass (deep physical harm) or energy to repel or stand firm against attacks. Such brutes are often hurt more, but have a capacity to keep going despite this harm, and/or they get stronger while injured. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. *Internal harm without clear outside source will often express itself by giving powers that relate to absorption or expression of forces. This might be kinetic energy, light, electromagnetism, or something more abstract like time or inertia.Finally, sources of harm that don’t come from the outside but from within, will often grant a form of brute power that ties into absorption and/or expression of forces. This might be kinetic energy, light, electromagnetism, or something more abstract like time or inertia. Absorbing one form of energy to power defenses or taking damage to charge a battery and then lash out with an offensive application of the power would be example cases. Gross impalement (to a degree where the shard may be confused as to whether the object is going from the outside in vs. the inside out) may also fall under this category. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. *Gradual damage will often provide regeneration in some capacity, or biokinesis of a more intentional sort than might be seen in deeper tissue damage.Sources of harm that do gradual damage (some poisons, being on fire, being immersed in chemical, drowning) will often provide regeneration in some capacity, or biokinesis of a more intentional sort than might be seen in deeper tissue damage. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. Common combinations with other ratings Muscle and Armor Brutes often fall close the Changer rating, have powers that morph their form and appearance.The damage suffered can go hand in hand with physical weakness. This kind of damage leads to blood loss and faltering strength. This low point is driven home by the fact that these kinds of triggers tend to impact appearance in the long-term, which feeds into the changer aspect of the resulting power (the armor that is pulled forth oft being changer-ish). Self image is deeply affected. The shard might well find leverage in the difference in self image before and after, with the armor’s aesthetic taking on a dark interpretation drawn from the triggeree’s subconscious, becoming a subtle, dark reminder of the event, or, inversely, pushing them to go out in costume by making the armor beautiful while its wearer, within, remains scarred. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. Flight is also a common secondary power for Brutes, to the point flying Brutes are known as Alexandria-packages. A rare subset of Transfiguration brutes is the Resurrection brute. Who are, as the name implies, able to come back from the dead when they die. however they usually lose something in the process.What kind of trigger event will create a resurrector? They arise from situations where someone wants to die but can't, or in situations where they should die but are held at the boundary for what they perceive as a long time, and are consequently somewhat rare. * A man suffers burns to 70% of his body in an industrial accident that also cracks his head open, and through the miracles of medicine, is kept alive. They put him into comas intentionally, for set periods at a time, only bringing him out to recuperate in the week leading up to a surgery for his head. Every day is pain and agony, and while the drugs take the edge off... it remains a dull, constant, miserable pain. He lives in torment, held on the threshold but not allowed to cross it, even if he might want to. * She had seizures from infancy, and medication only helped a little. They were almost under control until late childhood, and it was then that a seizure hit and did enough damage that she didn't come back from it... for years, anyway. She came to as if from the deepest sleep, and realized that while she was aware and conscious, she didn't have control over her body. Locked-in syndrome. Unable to communicate, or even to move her eyes, she quickly realized the fate she had been consigned to, and the horrors of the fact that even if she did somehow recover, she had been made what some termed a 'pillow angel' - surgically and hormonally altered to stunt her growth, prevent puberty, and consequently make caring for her as easy as possible. Unable to communicate her desire for this paralyzed existence to end, unable to envision a future for herself with her body being what it is, she triggers. * He tried to kill himself with a gun to the side of his head, wracked by guilt over an accident involving a family member, and frustration over the fact that nobody would listen or try to understand the situation. He did inconceivable damage with the bullet, and yet he lived. Humans are more durable than they sometimes believe, and he was a durable sort. He turned to pills, downing as many as he could, and he experienced the worst pain of his life... yet lived through the night. Pain and guilt surging through every inch of him, he hears the answering machine kick in, another condemnation from people who were only thinking as a mob. Do they always have built-in limitations, like Koschei's decreasing intelligence and and eventual immobility? Generally something. The ones who don't have a built in limitation might have the resurrection but not much else, aside from maybe a penchant for getting buried alive by their enemies or otherwise put in situations where they're out of the picture somewhere, suffering until the cycle ends. But generally there's an alternate weak point or a way their methodology can be disrupted. - Wildbow on Reddit The mechanism which the brute expresses their power can dip into other areas. did move to flank, leaving Rain behind, but I didn’t do it with the intent of mounting a direct attack. I circled around, and I came within ten feet of a cape surrounded by what looked like a personal sandstorm of black sand. A big cape. Brute, was my thought, as he reached out, arm forming a rough hand shape as the sandstorm expanded and extended out. He tore into cover and hauled it away, and his sand stripped away at the material of my costume, scraping up my armor, and taking off flecks of my chin. ... - Excerpt from Dying 15.8 Role in the Cycle Brute powers are economical, requiring little investment by the entities to investigate. They are a function of the entities constant refinement of their ability to survive. However a small fraction of dedicated brute shards, and unrelated high performing Brute power that crop up during a given cycle, are Entity experiments in true perpetuity, both for continuing the cycle and for their end goals.Brute powers are a very low level power, easy for the entities to explore, as they continually refine their ability to persevere. Very select brute powers and brute powers that perform exceptionally are actually attempts on the entities’ parts to devise a form of immortality, both for perpetuating the cycle and for their end goals. - BRUTE, document by Wildbow. PRT countermeasures Brutes are most dangerous in a melee and are typically very difficult to put down. As such, the PRT's general response involves focused fire, limiting movements, and maintaining a safe distance, depending on the exact Brute rating. Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Brute